


Disposable

by cloudmist



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudmist/pseuds/cloudmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro's health and his self esteem are both low. Fortunately, Minako has the perfect healing skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disposable

Minako had noticed certain traits of Shinjiro's. It only made sense that she would pick up on some things when they spent practically every evening together, right? Stuff like his concern for healthy eating, his soft spot for animals, his awkward consideration of everyone. His self-sacrificing nature, his low opinion of himself, his reluctance to accept help.

The last was one what they were arguing about right now. It was just the two of them, training in Tartarus. Towards the end of a particularly difficult battle, a Shadow had lunged towards Shinjiro. He was already exhausted, so Minako jumped in front of him, took the hit, and then finished it off. No big deal, right? She could withstand the hit, he couldn't. He had done the same for her in the past. But apparently this was "different".

"You can't be so goddamn reckless!" Shinjiro was saying, following Minako down the hall.

"Reckless? Look, you're out of energy. You already took serious hits during the fight. If I hadn't taken that last one, you would've been knocked out!" Minako snapped back, walking twice as fast as usual, so even Shinjiro's long strides had trouble keeping up with her.

"It's fine if _I'm_ knocked out. You're the leader, you're not disposable like I am. You need to be more careful."

"Nobody on my team is disposable," Minako said hotly, coming to a halt along the corridor. "And that includes you." They glared at each other, both breathing hard. Shinjiro tch'ed under his breath, turning away.

"Are you going to let me heal you or what?" Minako demanded.

"Don't waste your—."

"Shinjiro, I stuck to melee last battle. I have energy to use persona skills. Besides, we have like ten snuff souls if I run out. Get over here and let me heal you." Shinjiro huffed but stood in front of her as she summoned a persona with diarama.

"Okay, let's—," he broke off as Minako suddenly walked up right in front of him, so close they were almost chest-to-chest. She stretched up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek quickly. "W-what the hell?" he sputtered.

"A healing skill," she grinned at him, bright and mischievous.

"Minako—."

"Come on, Shinjiro! We've been on this floor too long, let's go before the Reaper appears!"

A healing skill? More like a critical hit.

**Author's Note:**

> im?? cheesy as hell. i think ive acknowledged this on multiple fics of mine.


End file.
